The Sex Shop
by YourFaceIsHawt
Summary: It's uh...well you should read the title. Smut is kinda implied.


**This was kinda my girls idea and I hella stole it. NOT EVEN SORRY (don't tell her I said that)**

**Now I will go and delete my history before anyone checks it *moonwalks out***

***comes back in riding my pet dinosaur* Oh and read and enjoy and smut and stuff. Peace out, nerds.**

* * *

"Why are we stopping here?"  
"I told you I needed to make a stop before we went home for movie night."  
"Yeah but..but Maur." Jane's head turned away from her best friend to stare out of the window. "Why are we outside a sex shop?" The word sex was merely mouthed with an exasperated breath that more resembled a croak as she asked.  
"Why do you think?" Was the only reply she received other than the look of obviousness from the Chief Medical Examiner.

Retrieving her handbag, Maura gracefully slid from the car and out onto the street, she waited for Jane to join her. After a few seconds of no movement, Maura bent at the knee to peer through the window to see a clearly uncomfortable Jane, staring out of the front window, arms folded over her chest in almost protest of being here. The curly haired brunette swivelled her head at the gentle sound of tapping at the glass. She shook her head defiantly as Maura beckoned her. With a huff, Maura once again opened the car door. "What are you doing?"

"I ain't going in there. Nuh uh."

"And give me one good reason why not." Maura was the one to defiantly fold her arms across her chest this time as she gazed dismissively at her friend

"cause I don't wanna" a shrug of Jane's shoulders and the turn of her head away from the honey blonde infuriated her

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI" dark locks swished around with break neck speed, almost giving her whiplash. "You step out of this car immediately or..." She paused briefly, unsure of what to say next, she was usually not one for threats, that was more Jane's area.

"Or what?" Jane smiled smugly, a questioning eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Or I will tell detective Crowe to start calling you Roly Poly Rizzoli" with a satisfied huff and an affirmative nod of her head, the blonde strode off and into the store, not waiting to see if she had been followed because she knew from the crestfallen face of the stubborn detective, that Jane was indeed following.

With her head hung low, Jane followed her best friend around the shop like a bored teenager, scuffing her feet across the floor every time the blonde stopped to browse something new. Jane sighed deeply and Maura turned with the grace of a ballerina but her eyes were that of a creature with no such elegance. If looks could kill, the intense daggering glare of the medical examiner would surely have struck the woman down where she stood. "What is wrong with you, Jane?" she stared at the visibly uncomfortable detective who could do nothing but look at her shoes, a noticeable red had graced her cheeks and a pleasant but unwarranted tingling warmth had spread through her body and collected down south.

"Nothing, just hurry up so we can get out of here."

"You know sex is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. Especially sex toys. They are a very normal thing to have and to want. Both, more than one person who engage in sexual intercourse together and those with no sexual partners like to use sex toys to increase the pleasure and to bring something new to their relationship. I…"

"Woah! Stop right there. Do not continue that sentence and well just stop talking in general. Buy whatever you need to and let's get out of here." There was a short silence between the pair as Maura wandered around a little more, picking up some of the items and twirling them in her hands or reading the packaging. The void in conversation was filled by the vibrant thrum of Christina Aguilera singing something about being dirty. Apt, Jane thought.

"Do you have any sex toys, Jane?" Her blush grew in colour and spread down her neck, she choked on air as she tried to grasp at the prospect of having her best friend just ask her that question so openly

"no of course I don't have any"

"Maybe you should try some."

"Why..why..I..uh..what?" Maura tilted her head and smiled sweetly at Jane's flushed face.

"You are not with Casey anymore and you have had no other sexual partners in the months since he has gone back to Afghanistan and from the increased twirling of your hair and aggressive behaviour towards your family and colleagues leads me to believe that you are either not masturbating or you are unable to achieve orgasm from your own hands, thus my suggestion of buying some sex toys to, as you would say, spice it up a bit." Maura shimmied her shoulders at the last part. Jane's mouth had unknowingly dropped open in horror at the suggestion and at how in fact right, Maura was. Her eyes moved down from the delicious curves of the honey blonde to her own body as Maura pointed at something on her. Immediately she dropped the ringlet of dark curls she had wrapped around her index finger. She cleared her throat and stuffed her hands into her trouser pockets. "Sexual frustration, Jane. It is not at all good for you." Her voice a light song as she picked up a 6 inch blue vibrator "have you ever tried using one of these?" Dark eyes quickly flicked up to the toy and she shook her head "it can feel extremely nice and if properly lubricated when I use it against my clitoris, I can make myself orgasm within a couple of minutes." Delicate fingers of a surgeon reached out for a calloused hand. When Jane did not remove her hand from her pocket, it was forcefully removed by a strong tug from the petite blonde. Maura pushed a switch and the toy whirred to life, she placed it in the palm of Jane's hand, covering her scar. A jump was closely followed by a sigh of approval as it loosened up the tension in her painful palm "Now imagine that pleasurable hum on your clitoris" Maura whispered seductively in her ear, pressing the button to increase the vibrations. A snarky remark caught on Jane's tongue as she now positively hummed at the sensations. Unapproved thoughts of Maura Isles cascaded her mind.

She writhed in the silk sheets as she slowly dragged the vibrator up her toned thigh. Wetness was clearly visible as she turned the vibrator up and pressed it against her own..

'No I can't be thinking of my best friend in that way' Jane shook her head and stuffed her hand back in her pocket, trying to remove thoughts of the woman next to her touching herself out of her head.

Maura's eyes rolled to the back of her head just as she had seen Jane's do a thousand times. Keeping the vibrator in hand, the blonde moved further down the aisle. She picked up a double sided dildo and examined it in her hands. "This end goes in the vaginal opening of one woman, this end goes in the opening of another"

"what so a double dildo?" Jane snorted at the ludicrous idea. Maura kept it in her hands and moved on "Wait, Maur you're not getting that are you?"

"Yes Jane I am. Is that a problem?"

"But you just...you just said you need...that end goes. How are you going to use it? Wait is there something you're not telling me? Are you a lesbian?"

"I am bisexual."

"But you can't be bi..bisexual. You're straight, you've only dated men. I'm your best friend. How could I not know something so important?"

"You've never asked. I've dated women before I knew you and some during our friendship but those relationships never really worked out and was more for the sex than the relationship. I find females much more satisfactory in bed. I have had many female sexual partners." Jane stared wide eyed as she tried to swallow all this new information. Her head filled with thoughts once again at Maura writhing beneath a body. This time the body came into view.

'A woman. Fuck. That's me. It was bad enough thinking about her using those things on herself but now me using them on her? Fuck I bet it feels so good.' Jane's blush returned once again, this time it covered her whole body. She shifted her stance uncomfortably as she could feel her arousal instantly ruin her underwear. Maura could see the signs of sexual arousal as usually dark orbs became instantly blackened. She choose to say no more to Jane as she gathered up a few more little toys to add to her collection and they left.

The car ride home was filled with silence as Jane wiggled in her seat, clearly trying to alleviate some of the throbbing heat that had built up.  
Maura put away her new found toys in a box in her walk in closet for later use. She changed quickly and returned to the living room to find Jane sprawled across the sofa shovelling forkfuls of Chinese food in her mouth. "Jane eat slower, that's not good for you." Jane, who had also changed into some comfortable sweats, took a long swig of her beer while staring at the blonde. She picked up her fork once again and concentrated on the Sox game. Maura sat on the other side of the sofa facing Jane and ate slowly, flicking her gaze between her food and the beautiful brunette.

Once finished, they cleaned up and returned to the sofa to find a movie. Jane placed her legs on the blondes lap but quickly removed them again. She stared at her friend as she looked curiously back with a smirk. "Something wrong, Jane?" The detective quickly stood, shaking her head and practically ran to the bathroom.  
After a long period of time had passed. Maura went in search of Jane. She knocked softly on her bathroom door "Jane?"

"I'm peeing."

"So you've been peeing for the last ten minutes? And I know you are not making a bowel movement because.."

"Ugh Maura. No I'm not taking a dump. I just..I" her grip tightened on the sink as she tried to think, tiny droplets of cool water rolling down her cheeks and off the tip of her nose.

"Let me in" she grabbed a towel and dried off the water "Please Jane." She slowly moved to the door and unlocked it, her gaze lowering down to Maura's crotch. "Did you feel something you like?... Oh no you don't." Maura pushed the detective into the bathroom and locked the door as she tried to escape again.

"Maur, what are you doing?" Jane's voice was whiny as she backed up to the sink again.

"We are talking about this. You're not getting away again. I know you felt what I have for you between my legs" Maura moved slowly towards Jane, not wanting to scare her "I know you have been aroused since the sex shop this afternoon and I know you have been sexually frustrated for a few months. Let me help you. I know you love me and I love you too. Let me help you, Jane." By now she was only an inch away from the detective who was almost in the sink, she whispered in a low voice, laced with her own arousal as she pressed her lower body against Jane's "Let me fuck you" Jane groaned as Maura swore. The thought of being bent over the sink and fucked by the medical examiner turning her on to no end. She nodded slowly as her eyes slipped closed, her usually deep voice now even deeper

"fuck me." Maura's mouth opened in surprise but made quick work of ridding both of their trousers, neither wearing underwear. Maura gasped and Jane let her eyes slip open to see what was wrong "oh. You ruined those at the shop so I had to throw them out." Maura held the base of the strap on and guided it to Jane's entrance. Jane gasped, holding onto the edge of the sink, knuckles turning white. Maura pushed in slowly, giving Jane time to adjust to the 8 inch length. She pushed until it completely disappeared inside of Jane's tight, wet core. They both moaned deeply. The brunette pulled Maura's shirt over her head to find a bare chest, she hesitated, hands hovering in the air as her gaze flicked between bare breasts and dark hazel eyes. Maura nodded, leaning forward so her nipples grazed scarred palms. Their mouths collided wildly. Tongues, teeth and lips battling for dominance. Jane's head fell back as a deep moan left her lips, Maura's hips began to thrust slowly as she began her assault on a tanned neck. She removed Jane's shirt and sports bra and moved her hot, wet mouth to hard nipples, her thrusts speeding up.  
She pulled out and spun Jane around, bending her over the counter next to the sink, she repositioned the head of the strap on at Jane's entrance and pushed all the way in, she stayed like this for a few seconds as Jane moaned and writhed, falling forward and onto the counter. Maura thrust her hips quickly, placing kisses along her shoulder blades and neck as she moved impossibly fast inside the detective, the woman she truly loved. Jane's inner walls clamped down and held Maura in place. A broken scream left dry lips as she came hard.  
Maura removed herself gently and turned Jane back around by her hips and pulled her against her body. Jane lifted her up and whisper "bedroom" it was more a demand than a question.

She practically threw the blonde onto the bed and quickly removed the strap on. "Where are your toys?" Maura pointed to the walk in closet and Jane made quick work of finding the chest they had been hidden in. She lugged it out with a little effort as it was heavier than it should be for just sex toys. A deep gasp left her lips as she lifted the lid. Maura's head popped up from the pillows to peer down at Jane.

"I..I..uh"

"Damn, Maur. What is this? Your own little sex shop or something?" Maura blushed deeply and buried her head in the cushions. Jane ran her fingers along some of the items before deciding on two, small, marble sized balls. She moved slowly back to Maura who still had her head buried between the cushions. A muffled gasp escaped the blonde as she felt lips on her neck and the abundant wetness still coating Jane's centre as she rested on her bare thigh. Jane moved slowly against Maura's thigh as she whispered in her ear. "I think it's your turn." The detective removed herself from the bed and pulled at toned thighs. Jane removed the packaging from what she recognised as what Maura described as Ben Wa balls but what she herself deemed as vagina balls. Maura was now on her elbows, legs dangling over the side of the bed as she watched intensely.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see" Jane was on her knees between the blondes legs so she couldn't see what was happening. Slowly the brunette inserted one ball, Maura moaned deeply, her back arching high off the bed as she grasped at the bed sheets. The second ball was inserted and Jane took one long swipe with her tongue, growling at the taste. She stood slowly and crawled over the petite body.

"Do you want to taste yourself? You are delicious." Their lips crashed together again in a heated kiss.

They broke for air and Maura panted "It is a diet high in leafy greens. You should eat more greens."

"Why would I do that if I can eat you instead?" A wicked grin spread across her lips as she flipped them over so Maura would feel the effect of the balls. She slipped a thigh between Maura's and encouraged her to rock, controlling her by the grip on her hips. Their tongues formed a sensual dance as their bodies rocked together. The balls inside of the blonde only vibrated and teased her mercilessly as she tried to increase the rhythm of her hips. Seeing she needed more, Jane flipped them again and removed the balls. She was working up towards another orgasm once again so decided they could both have a little fun. She retrieved the double headed dildo, slipping one end into her lover as she slowly sat on top of the blondes thighs. She lowered herself onto the dildo, keeping her hand on the blonde's thighs to stop her from bucking up or clenching her walls to pull the dildo in anymore. Gently they rocked into each other, hands explored bodies as they moved as one. Faster and faster until their impending orgasms approached. Jane reached between their bodies and rolled her fingers along Maura's clit, the back of her hand bumping against her own and taking her higher. She moved her mouth to Maura's ear and whispered almost incoherently "Come for me, baby. Let go." Maura's back arched high off the bed, her inner walls clamping down on the dildo. Jane did the same above her as they screamed and clawed, trying to grasp onto something, anything that would keep them from lifting themselves completely from this world as the earth shattering orgasms ripped through them. Jane rolled and collapsed next to Maura, panting. "So..uh…we should do this again sometime. You know, if you want" She shrugged casually as she looked over to the blonde. She was met with the brightest smile she'd ever seen before lips crashed against her own, not for the final time.


End file.
